


Three Moments With Sharon and T'Challa

by Port



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: Towerparty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/pseuds/Port
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some moments from the adventures of Sharon and T'Challa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Moments With Sharon and T'Challa

Sharon nodded to Steve as he left the conference room and tried to find it in herself to resent the speed at which he’d gone, his eagerness to go. She was pleased to find not even a twinge of jealousy.

Across the room, T’Challa _hmph_ ed, eyes on the closing door as well. His mouth had an amused cant to it, but there was no judgment in his eyes. Noticing her attention, he explained, “He has been waiting a long time for the chance to wake his friend. In the same position, I would be impatient as well.”

If so, Sharon highly doubted T’Challa would show it, but she appreciated the king’s graciousness in the face of Steve practically jogging out the door to get to Bucky. “Same here,” she said, wondering if that were true. She’d never had as intense a friendship as Steve and Bucky shared.

T’Challa gestured to a set of chairs by the tall windows overlooking a tropical garden. “The process for unfreezing Lieutenant Barnes will take at least half an hour. Please be my guest.”

Sharon resigned herself to thirty minutes of exchanging pleasantries with the king of a foreign nation, hoping the CIA never learned she had come to Wakanda after abandoning her job. “Thank you,” she said, taking a seat across from T’Challa. The king appeared at ease, apparently unconcerned about Sharon’s intelligence ties even though he had been harboring a wanted terror suspect for the better part of a year.

“This mission you need Lieutenant Barnes for,” T’Challa said, startling her with his directness, “it must be very important for you to have deserted the CIA.”

She was seasoned enough not to even raise an eyebrow at the revelation of the apparent quality of Wakandan intelligence gathering; it hadn’t even been a day since she’d left her job behind. In fact, it was doubtful her own superiors had had a chance to notice she was missing, which made it more likely the king was on a fishing expedition. Before the conversation could get tedious with refusing to confirm or deny his very accurate supposition, she decided to cut to the chase.

“It’s my most important mission so far,” Sharon said. “We’re going to save the galaxy. Want to come?”

~~

Sharon wondered if her aunt Peggy had ever been on a spaceship. She’d had a lot of secrets, but it seemed unfair of her to keep that from Sharon, if she had.

“Are you all right?” T’Challa asked, helping her sit up on the floor from where she’d fallen. He had sheathed the vibranium claws in his gloves in order to grip her arm and shoulder, and he didn’t let go even after she was steady.

“Blaster fire caught my leg,” Sharon said from behind gritted teeth. “I drove them off, but we need to get moving before they come back with reinforcements.”

T’Challa moved to examine her leg, which was putting off a nauseating cooked smell and would need some serious burn care, if they all survived long enough to get around to treating wounds. She hoped Bucky and Sam were having better luck in the command center of the ship, and that Steve was okay, wherever he was.

“You can walk on this with help,” T’Challa decided after a tense silence. He took off his mask and stashed it in his belt, his other hand never leaving her shoulder, where it had been since he knelt down beside her. “Ready?”

Sharon nodded and found herself leaning heavily on T’Challa as she fought the pain and reoriented herself. “Thanks.”

“I am glad it was only your leg,” T’Challa said. He was frowning. It would look stern, except for the uncertainty in his eyes. Sharon felt something twist in her stomach, unrelated to her injury. 

“Me too,” she whispered. “Let’s both be careful in the next gunfight, all right?”

~~

The celebration on Nova went on for two straight months. Sharon had never heard of such a long party, but saving the galaxy had been quite a close call, and the galaxy was big enough to be worth some overkill when you saved it.

She and T’Challa were in a crowded pavilion, drinking something milky and sweet and pleasantly alcoholic. Across the way, Peter Quill was showing his team how to dance, with varying degrees of success. Sharon regretted she couldn’t go join the festivities, but her leg was still healing and she’d been told to stay off it when possible.

“You don’t have to keep me company,” Sharon told him, gesturing to the dancing throngs surrounding them. He’d been at her side most of the night, and for most of the nights leading up to now.

T’Challa was looking at her with warm eyes behind his customary placid demeanor. 

“What?” Sharon asked. She knew what, but she asked anyway.

“We have spoken of many things over the past months, Sharon. But you’ve never spoken of your plans when we return to earth. I want you to know that… that you will always have a place in Wakanda.”

Warmed, Sharon mirrored the steady look he had been giving her all night. She reached out, and he found her hand. The music all around rose and fell. It was unfamiliar, truly alien, and Sharon looked forward to seeing where it went.

End.


End file.
